L'Amour Plus Fort Que La Haine
by AmandaDream
Summary: Alison est la fille du général des garde de Paris. Il déteste les gitans et est strict avec sa fille. Celle-ci rêve de liberté et se déguise en bohémien pour échapper a la pression de son père, jusqu'au jour ou tout dérape. Elle fait alors la rencontre de Clopin et là sa vie va changer, mais que ce passera-t-il si son père l'apprend ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous ! Voilà, je suis une grande fan de Disney et j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur ce sujet, j'ai écrit plusieurs fanfiction quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai décidé d'en posté une, ma première en faite. Bien sûr, je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps alors j'ai dut la revisiter pour les fautes et les moments un peu trop enfantin mais je n'ai pas voulu changer l'histoire donc excuser moi si c'est un peu trop gnangnan...

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

A cette heure matinale, tout est calme dans la capitale. Le soleil venait àpeine de se lever sur la belle citéde Paris. Alors que quelques citoyens courageux installaient leur chariote pour le marché, d'autres venait d'ouvrir leurs yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et annonçait une belle journée.

Le marchéétait déjàpresque installélorsqu'une foule de population se bousculait pour observer les produits des commerçants. Aux pieds des tours de Notre Dame, Clopin, un jeune personnage haut en couleurs, présentait un spectacle de marionnette pour les jeunes enfants. Cet homme était un bohémien très connu dans la ville et il était adorédes enfants contrairement aux parents. Les hommes comme lui étaient constamment présent et faisaient partie de la population pourtant ils n'étaient pas appréciépar les autres. Les gitans sont surveillés en permanence par la Garde Royale et en particulier par le Colonel Alexius, l'homme àla tête de la Garde et le plus redoutépar le peuple.

Il ne l'avoue pas mais il éprouve une haine sans limite envers les gitans de Paris et est prêt àn'importe quoi pour les arrêter. Il est très réservéet discret sur son passémais son regard rempli de noirceur peut laisser deviner qu'il n'a pas étéjoyeux.

Aux cotés de cet homme plutôt sombre nous pouvons trouver le capitaine de la Garde, Phoebus. Ce chevalier brave et fort avait vaincu, avec l'aide de Quasimodo, le sonneur de cloches, l'affreux juge Frollo et avait épouséla belle gitane Esméralda. Tous les deux vivaient heureux avec leur fils Zéphyr.

Les cloches annonçaient huit heures du matin. Quasimodo était toujours àl'heure. Il se balançait aux cordes qui faisaient retentir le beau tintement des cloches dans tout Paris. Quasimodo n'était sans doute pas le plus beau mais depuis la mort de Frollo et la rencontre de Madeleine, il était très heureux.

Tout semblait ce passer àmerveille mais cela allait vite changer. En effet, la ville calme et paisible allait avoir de l'animation et une jeune femme allait changer beaucoup de choses dans la société. La haine d'un homme ne peut faire le bonheur de ses proches…

* * *

Voilà le petit prologue pour bien mettre les choses en place. Donnez-moi vos avis ^^


	2. Une rencontre imprévue

**Coucou chers lecteurs ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je rappelle que je ne possède que mon OC et son père, et que j'ai écrit cette histoire quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune alors excusez-moi si c'est un peu gnangnan... **

**Je voudrais remercier Fan de Basil de Baker Street et SkyAngel1997 pour me suivre. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**SkyAngel1997 : En effet je me souviens, je suis contente que tu me suive de nouveau, ça me touche ! Oui en effet, je l'avais déjà posté, mais j'ai décidé de la revisiter pour qu'elle soit moins enfantine, moins innocente, tu vois ? Clopin est un personnage très peu vu dans le dessin animé et qui n'a pas de réelle importance mais il a su touché le public qui apparemment l'aime beaucoup. J'espère alors que mon histoire te plaira. Alison a en effet des relations compliquées avec son père et elle n'arrive pas vraiment a s'expliquer pourquoi, mais elle le découvrira bientôt. **

**Ps : Il n'y a pas Frollo parce que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ^^ . Merci en tout les cas pour ta review et à bientôt !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Rencontre imprévue**_

* * *

Le marché était plein à craquer ce matin, et comme chaque matin l'animation était présente. Jongleurs, musiciens, danseurs et plein d'autres déambulaient dans les rues. Esméralda, la belle gitane, dansait dans un coin a la sortie du marché pour récolter quelques pièces. A ses cotés, son fils, Zéphyr et Djali, la petite chèvre, battaient le rythme. Son mari, Phoebus, perché sur son cheval, Achille, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner son regard de la foule pour l'admirer.

A la fin de sa danse, Zéphyr demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait aller se promener dans le marché, elle accepta a condition qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop et que Djali l'accompagne. Tout heureux le garçon s'en alla dans les allées du marché en trottinant. Il jouait avec une balle et regardait attentivement les étalages du marché, quand Djali lui prit sa petite balle et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait jouer. La chèvre se mit à courir et Zéphyr partit à sa poursuite pour récupérer son jouet. Alors que le garçon courait dans les allées, il se cogna dans des jambes qui venaient d'apparaitre sur son chemin. Le choc violent, le renversa et Zéphyr tomba lourdement à terre. Le garçon, se remettant de sa chute, se frotta la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son obstacle. Il vit d'abord des bottes en cuir noir, puis il leva la tête et aperçut un doux regard se poser sur lui. Le visage de l'inconnu était caché par un foulard et par un chapeau, on ne voyait que de beaux yeux bleus. L'homme se mît accroupit devant l'enfant pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tout va bien mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il

Zéphyr avait trouvé la voix de l'inconnu étrangement aiguë. Il observa plus attentivement le curieux personnage et vit de longue mèche de cheveux bruns tomber sur ses épaules. Plus de doute, c'était une jeune femme.

- Euh, oui excusez-moi... Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais...

- Ça ne fait rien ! Répondit la jeune femme. Sous son foulard, il lui sembla qu'elle lui souriait.

Zéphyr regarda l'inconnue s'en aller. Djali le ramena a la réalité, il regarda la chèvre, haussa les épaule et repartit de bon cœur jouer avec son amie.

Esméralda venait d'achever son spectacle de danse, elle rejoignit, alors, son mari et son fils. Zéphyr était heureux mais les événements précédent le perturbait, il ne cessait de se demander s'il devait faire part de cette étrange rencontre a ses parents. Il se remémora les consigne de sa mère qui lui avait interdit de courir dans les rues et s'il parlait de ce personnage a son père, celui-ci n'hésiterais pas a se lancer a sa poursuite. Son père était très protecteur un peu trop du point de vu du jeune garçon. Il préféra garder le silence.

La petite famille savourait leur instant de tranquillité pour se promener le long des allées. Zéphyr remarqua que Clopin s'était installé sur la place de Notre-Dame pour donner un spectacle de marionnettes. Le garçon aimait Clopin, il le faisait beaucoup rire et il ne voulait manquer aucune de ses représentations. Il supplia ses parents pour regarder les marionnettes et ils acceptèrent. Alors que les enfants riaient aux éclats devant les clowneries de Clopin, un homme se mit à hurler : « A la garde ! ». Toute la population était effrayée. Phoebus se précipita vers les cris mais il était déjà trop tard, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir un silhouette mince vêtue d'une cape volant au vent. Phoebus alla voir son général pour recevoir ses ordres, celui-ci ordonna de faire rentrer les civils et de fouiller la ville. Le capitaine sauta sur le dos d'Achille, il s'arrêta devant sa femme et son fils.

« - Allez vous mettre à l'abri, je reviens vite. »

Esméralda pris son enfant dans les bras et rentra. Toute la populace en fit de même. Il ne restait plus personnes dans les rues mis à part des soldats qui fouillaient les moindres recoins.

Clopin, lui aussi, rentra en trainant des pieds. Pour lui s'était une journée sans bénéfice. Frustré et perdu dans ses pensées, il frappa dans un caillou qui trainait là. En face, l'étrange individu essayait de fuir aux soldats qui se trouvaient à ses trousses. Tout deux regardant ailleurs, la collision était inévitable. Ils se percutèrent et tombèrent à terre sous la force du choc. Clopin se redressa en se massant le crâne, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il allait réprimander son interlocuteur quand il vit à qui il avait à faire. Lors de sa chute, le curieux personnage avait perdu son foulard ainsi que sa cape dévoilant enfin sa véritable identité. Clopin n'en revenait pas, c'était une jeune femme que l'ont poursuivait.

«- Ca alors ! Que ce passe-t-il ? C'est vous qu'il cherche ? demanda Clopin pour brisé la glace alors qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

- Je vous en supplie ! Je n'ai rien fait, ils vont me rattraper ! Il faut que je me sauve ! Déclara la jeune femme paniquée. »

Alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires éparpillées au sol, Clopin eut un élan de sympathie pour cette inconnue. Il voulait l'aider. Il lui prit la main gentiment. Surprise la jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée.

« - Suivez moi, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit sûr.

- Mais où ?

- A Notre-Dame. »

Ils se mirent à courir main dans la main pour échapper à la garde. Une fois dans la cathédrale, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'adossèrent dessus pour reprendre leur souffle. Clopin observa la jeune femme a ses cotés, elle avait un léger sourire amuser.

«- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru si vite de ma vie ! »

Elle se redressa et se plaça devant Clopin pour le regarder dans les yeux.

«- Merci, merci infiniment !

- Oh… Ce… ce n'est rien ! Venez vous reposer, je connais un endroit où nous seront en sécurité. »

Clopin l'emmena en haut de la cathédrale, tout en haut de la tour. Il frappa à la porte et Madeleine ouvrit. Clopin lui demanda s'il pouvait rester un moment et elle accepta avec plaisir.

Quasimodo venait d'arriver et était impatient de savoir ce qui amenait Clopin ici. Celui-ci s'assura que la jeune femme était bien installée et commença à résumer la situation et incita la jeune femme à en dire plus à son sujet.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est un chapitre assez court je trouve mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus tout de même !**


	3. Les présentations

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Cela faisait une éternité et je suis vraiment navré ! J'ai du m'absenter pour raisons personnelles... mais me revoilà ! Je vous poste le chapitre 2 immédiatement ! Bisous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Les présentations**_

* * *

**_L_**a jeune inconnue s'était assise dans un coin de la demeure de Quasimodo. Elle avait été recouverte d'une couverture par Madeleine qui avait compris que la jeune femme avait subit un choc récemment. Clopin s'était installé a ses coté, proche, et veillait sur elle d'un regard protecteur. Quasimodo et Madeleine étaient restés à l' écart mais, curieux, ne quittait pas leur invitée des yeux.

Pour briser le silence qui s'était installé et pour apaiser son malaise, la jeune femme décida de commencer la conversation afin de se présenter.

« - Je suppose que vous devez avoir plein de question à mon sujet. Je m'appelle Alison et vous, vous-êtes ?

- Je m'appelle Clopin, voici Quasimodo et Madeleine. Présenta le roi des gitans.

- Je voudrais tous vous remercier, vous m'avez sauvés la mise aujourd'hui. Je dis cela car je… hésita-t-elle en regardant Clopin. Je suis la fille du général Alexius…

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils »

Tout le monde semblait surpris par cette révélation, comme ce l'était imaginé Alison. C'est souvent la réaction qu'avaient les gens quand elle leur apprenait.

« - Mais tout cela est absurde ! C'est bien votre père qui vous poursuivait ? demanda Clopin. Pourquoi vous déguisiez-vous en bohémien ? Vous voulez votre mort ?

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, répondit-elle calmement. »

Elle regarda tour à tour ses interlocuteurs. Ils avaient l'air d'être intéressés par son récit. Elle n'osait pas trop poser le regard sur Quasimodo, son visage la mettait mal à l'aise, quand à Madeleine, elle avait l'air gentille. Quand son regard se posa sur Clopin, elle remarqua que celui-ci la regardait aussi. Elle était touchée par l'intérêt que portait cet homme à son égard. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes mais il lui avait sauvé la vie et s'inquiétait pour elle. Clopin observait Alison de la tête au pied, regardant chaque détails, il n'en perdait pas une miette. Il avait l'étrange sensation de connaitre cette femme, de l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant mais il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir. Il sentait néanmoins un lien qui le liait à elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule et sans défense. Quand il se rendit compte de cette pensée, il se demanda se qu'il lui arrivait, il la connaissait à peine, pourquoi était-il si attaché a elle ?

« - La vie avec mon père n'est pas la plus simple. Il aime son travail, mais il ne pense plus qu'a ça. Il aime me dicter ma conduite, je reste enfermé a longueur de journée, il me donne des ordres, je n'ai aucune liberté ! »

Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir à la suite de son récit et regarder la réaction de son public. Quasimodo était compatissant, il connaissait bien cela.

« - J'en ai eu assez de vivre ainsi, alors un jour, j'ai décidé de me déguiser en bohémien. Vous avez l'air tellement libre que je ne pouvais m'imaginer une autre solution. Vous me faites tellement envie. La première fois tout c'est bien passé, alors j'ai continué. Jusqu'à ce que mon père me remarque. Il n'aime pas les gitans.

- Mais que c'est-il réellement passé aujourd'hui ? demanda Madeleine.

- C'est simple… Je me baladais au marché, en passant près d'un étale, j'ai fais tomber un fruit. Mon père avait les yeux sur moi, il en a profiter pour m'accuser de vol. Après, vous connaissez la suite… C'est peut-être absurde, mais c'est comme ça que mon père traite les bohémiens…

- Je comprends mieux. Déclara Clopin dans ses pensées »

Alison, contente d'avoir quelqu'un compatissant a son malheur, regarda Clopin dans les yeux en lui souriant. Clopin se mit à rougir, il était très intimidé par cette femme. Madeleine et Quasimodo se regardèrent avec un léger sourire, il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux là. Pour cesser le malaise, Madeleine annonça :

« - Les soldats sont partis et il se fait tard. Votre père va surement s'inquiéter et je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive d'autres malheurs.

- Vous avez raison ! s'exclama Alison en se levant. Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse. Vous m'avez littéralement sauvez la vie !

- Nous n'y sommes pour rien. Déclara Quasimodo en regardant Clopin. »

La jeune femme redonna la couverture à Madeleine et les remercia encore pour leur hospitalité. Elle se dirigeait dans les escaliers quand Clopin la rattrapa.

« - Attendez ! L'interpella-t-il. »

Alison se retourna et fut surprise de le voir. Mais elle ne fut pas déçue pour autant. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« - Oui ?

- Je vais vous raccompagner, si vous me le permettez.

- Avec plaisir, merci. »

Clopin se mit à rougir de plus belle. Il ne savait pas se qu'il lui arrivait. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alison, il rougissait sans cesse à chaque fois que la jeune femme posait ses yeux bleu émeraudes sur lui. Plus il descendait les escaliers, plus il ressentait une drôle de sensation dans son ventre qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Arriver a l'entré de Notre-Dame, Clopin et Alison restèrent un moment sur le pas de la porte. Ils admiraient le couché de soleil qui tombait lentement sur la ville de Paris. Le paysage était magnifique. Alison se retourna alors vers Clopin pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle aimait son regard intense. Clopin était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. De son coté Alison, appréciait la compagnie du bohémien et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il la retienne de partir. Il se décida enfin et déclara :

« - J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de vous revoir.

- Nous nous connaissons à présent, on peut se tutoyer, non ?

- Oui, vous avez… euh… Tu as raison ! »

Alison était amusé par Clopin, il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait l'air légèrement triste. Ce devait être le fait de la quitté. Elle se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps, d'un autre coté, elle non plus n'avait pas envie de partir.

« - Ne te fais pas de soucis, nous nous reverrons. Chuchota-t-elle. Mon père ne me tiendra pas toujours prisonnière de ma chambre ! »

Alison lui offrit un sourire taquin que lui rendit Clopin. Celui-ci se sentait vraiment étrange, de nouvelles sensation se bousculait en lui sans qu'il puisse pour autant mettre un nom dessus. La jeune femme commença à reculer lentement sans le lâcher des yeux. Le bohémien ne voulait pas rompre ce regard si intense.

« -Eh bien, au revoir. Et encore merci, de m'avoir sauvée… déclara-t-elle »

La jeune femme s'éloigna et partit à toute vitesse dans les rues de la cité sans se retourner. Clopin regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la vit plus. Il décida de remonter pour remercier ses amis de l'avoir aider. Quasimodo et Madeleine étaient en train de parler quand ils entendirent Clopin remonter. Madeleine décida de laisser les deux hommes entre eux et s'en alla dans une autre pièce. Clopin alla s'adosser sur un parapet de Notre-Dame et regarda la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui. Quasimodo ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre.

« - C'est une drôle d'histoire, fit remarquer Quasimodo. »

Clopin se retourna pour regarder son ami qui l'avait rejoint.

« - Oui, c'est vrai. Le destin est joueur, elle est poursuivit par son propre père !

- En tout les cas, tu as bien fait de la ramener ici.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait cependant… murmura Clopin. Je ne l'a connais pas et je lui sauve la vie. C'est assez étrange comme situation. »

Le silence revint. Les deux hommes ne lâchaient pas l'horizon du regard, tout deux plongé dans leurs pensées. Cependant le bossu se sentit obligé de rompre ce silence qui devenait pensant.

« - Elle a l'air d'être sympathique. Je pense que c'est une fille bien.

- Sûrement, mais je ne l'a connais pas assez pour l'affirmer.

- Alors apprend à la connaitre ! Proposa Quasi.

- Pardon ? Demanda Clopin, étonné.

- Oui, c'est une fille bien et elle a l'air de t'apprécié. Tu devrais la revoir. »

Clopin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la proposition de son ami. C'est vrai qu'il aimerait bien apprendre à la connaitre, mais un détail lui revint.

« - Oui. J'aimerais la revoir mais tu semble oublier son père…

- Quel est le problème ? Elle a bien réussit à se faire passer pour un bohémien jusqu'à présent.

- Et elle a bien faillit se faire arrêter par la garde de son père !

- Mais tu étais là. Répondit simplement Quasimodo. »

Le roi des gitans ne trouva rien à redire, Quasimodo avait réussit à avoir le dernier mot. C'est vrai, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé et s'ils se revoyaient, il serait toujours là pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Clopin sourit faiblement à Quasimodo comme signe de capitulation, le salua et le remercia avant de reprendre sa route. Se promenant lentement en direction de la Cour Des Miracles, son esprit s'autorisa à vagabonder librement, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait besoin de parler. Cependant, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne assez digne de confiance pour l'écouter et le conseiller, c'était Esméralda. Le bohémien avait besoin qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans sa tête mais surtout dans son cœur.

Une pensée lui effleura alors l'esprit, si jamais Phoebus l'apprenait, il serait contraint de le dire à son supérieur qui n'est autre que le père d'Alison. Ce serait alors horrible pour elle et Clopin n'aurait plus aucune chance de la revoir. Il s'empressa de chasser cette pensé de son esprit, il ne devait pas s'emporter si vite ! Il venait à peine de la rencontrer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, cette fille le rendait fou ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de vider son sac et au plus vite. Alors, le cœur remplie de nouvelles émotions, le gitan se dirigea vers sa taverne sous un ciel étoilé.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! A la prochaine !**


	4. Secrets et révélations

**Et j'enchaine avec le troisième chapitre ! Celui-ci est beaucoup plus court mais on en apprend plus sur Alison. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Secrets et révélations**_

* * *

**_A_**lison arrivait a quelques pas de sa demeure, elle avait très envie de rentrer chez elle, mais elle remarqua qu'elle portait toujours les habits d'un bohémien. Une jeune femme en pantalon était une chose inconcevable. Elle chercha un endroit discret pour s'habiller en étant sûre de n'être vu de personne. Elle remarqua alors une botte de foin à l'arrière de sa maison et décida de se cacher derrière. N"ayant pas le temps de s'habiller convenablement, elle était déjà très en retard, elle décida d'enfiler sa robe par dessus son pantalon. Après s'être assuré qu'on ne voyait rien d'inhabituel, elle ouvrit la porte et entra chez elle.

Elle espérait que son père ne l'entende pas entrer, mais s'était inutile, il se trouvait déjà derrière la porte. Quand la jeune femme le vit en se retournant, elle sursauta. Son père se tenait debout au milieu du couloir et la regardait d'un air sévère, les bras croisés. Il avait l'air en colère, très en colère et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Alison. Elle commençait à avoir peur.

Alexius était un homme plutôt âgé et le poste qu'il occupait n'arrangeait pas son apparence. Il avait des cheveux grisâtres et une légère barbe. Il portait des bottes bien cirés et un uniforme auquel il tenait énormément. Sur ce point il était magnanime. Il était fier, un peu trop au gout de Alison.

Après avoir regardé sa fille, il se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole :

« - Où étais-tu passé ?

- Je suis désolé père je me promenais dans Paris et je n'ai pas vu l'heure … essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

- Tu n'as pas d'excuses! Tu étais censée rester avec moi toute la journée ! Que va-t-on penser de nous si tu reste tes journée à lire des romans à deux sous et à rêvasser comme à ton habitude ! N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ton père ? »

Alison habitait avec son père sans vraiment vivre avec lui. Pour elle, son père l'avait élevé par ce qu'il le fallait, pas parce qu'il l'aimait. Ils ont alors été très distants l'un avec l'autre durant de nombreuse années. Lui ne semble pas s'en préoccuper mais la jeune femme commence à étouffer, elle a besoin de quelque chose de nouveau, elle a besoin de se rebeller et de montrer au monde qu'elle existe. Alors que son père la réprimandait une fois de plus, elle ne put se retenir cette fois. Elle prit une grande inspiration et osa répondre à son père.

« - Comment pouvais-je rester avec vous ?! Vous ne cessiez de courir après des hommes ! Vous avez même ordonnez a tout le monde de partir de la place ! Comment pouvais-je vous suivre ? »

Après tout, c'était une partie de la vérité. Elle avait juste omis de dire qu'elle était partie plus tôt pour se changer en gitan pour se balader où bon lui semblait.

« - Tout cela serait de ma faute alors ?! Tu es une petite impertinente ! Je croyais t'avoir mieux élevée que cela !

- Si vous m'aviez élevée… marmonna-t-elle

- Que dis-tu ? Tu dois comprendre que mon métier consiste à faire régner la loi !

- Mais votre métier a envahi notre vie, je n'existe presque plus ! A quand remonte la dernière fois que nous avons mangée ensemble ?! Vous me parler seulement pour me dicter mes moindres faits et gestes, je ne suis qu'une chose pour vous ! Je ne veux plus vivre ainsi ! Si vous ne comprenez pas que je suis assez grande pour avoir un minimum de liberté, comment puis-je vivre correctement ?

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller si tu ne veux plus vivre avec moi ! Rien ne te retient ! La porte est grande ouverte !

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Elle regarda son père avec haine avant de monter à l'étage en courant. Elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Epuisée et énervée, elle se jeta que son lit.

Alexius n'avait pas bougé, il réfléchissait. Jamais encore, sa fille ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il passa une main sur son front et décida de s'assoir dans le salon. Il en avait peut-être trop dit. Mais sa fille devenait intenable, elle voulait tout voir, tout savoir. Son métier lui avait appris a ce méfier des gitans, et il y en avait partout en ville. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit de partir, connaissant sa fille, elle en était bien capable. Elle avait raison, il ne se parlait plus, ne se voyait plus. Alexius était peut être dur mais il était tout de même humain, il fut pris de remords. Il devait s'excuser, il le savait, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Alison n'avait pas envie de descendre pour revoir son père et elle n'avait même pas faim de toute façon. Elle regarda sa chambre, cherchant quelque chose à faire avant d'aller se coucher. Elle posa soudain le regard sur sa bibliothèque. Elle était pleine, il ne restait pratiquement plus de place. Alison aimait lire, surtout des romans qui parlent d'aventure, de prince et de princesse, de belle histoire d'amour. Elle aimait les histoires qui se finissaient bien, cela l'aidait à oublier sa situation avec son père. Elle n'était pas heureuse alors elle lisait et se mettait dans la peau des personnages. Elle était une grande rêveuse et espérait, un jour, vivre une aventure semblable à celles qu'elle lisait.

Il ne faut pas se méprendre, elle aime son père, mais elle n'a jamais eu de complicité avec lui. Elle sait qu'il fait son rôle de père, assez maladroitement, mais il la protège. Le souci c'est qu'Alison est une rêveuse, elle rêve de tout voir et tout savoir, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de partager avec eux. Mais elle était retenue, en quelque sorte, prisonnière. Du peu de souvenirs qu'elle ait de son enfance, son père n'était pas comme cela. Pour elle, tout a changé le jour de la mort de sa mère. Son père n'a jamais voulu lui parler de sa mort, elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait rien lui dire, même pas parler d'elle, de leur rencontre. Il gardait ça secret pour une raison qui était encore inconnue à Alison.

Soudain, elle pensa aux événements de la journée. Elle repensa à cette course poursuite contre son propre père, puis à Clopin, ce bohémien qui l'avait aidé. Elle pensa qu'aujourd'hui elle avait vécu une drôle d'aventure. Cette rencontre lui avait sauvé la vie, si elle n'avait pas percuté cet homme, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il serait advenue d'elle. C'est étrange comme elle avait fait confiance à Clopin, tout comme il lui avait fait confiance. Il aurait put la dénoncer ou la laisser se débrouillé mais il l'avait aidé à ses risques et périls. Ce qui était plus étrange encore, était la sensation de bonheur qu'elle avait quand elle était avec lui.

Son père vint finalement s'excuser et elle finit la soirée en lisant un livre. Mais au moment de s'endormir, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre ainsi et que dès demain, elle prendrait son destin en main.

Dans les catacombes de Paris, bien en profondeur se trouvait la Cour des Miracles. Clopin s'était installé sur un banc aux côtés de son amie Esmeralda.

« -Que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda la jeune bohémienne.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré, totalement par hasard, la fille du général Alexius. Elle s'était déguisée en gitan pour échapper à la vigilance de son père mais elle a été accusé de vol et a été poursuivi par son propre père. Je l'ai alors emmené à Notre-Dame pour qu'elle y soit en sécurité. Expliqua-t-il.

-Voilà une histoire assez surprenante mais je ne vois pas très bien en quoi cela me concerne... se demanda-t-elle

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop non plus, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je suis confus, je n'arrive plus a pensé correctement, elle hante mes pensées, mais je viens a peine de la rencontrer ! Je me sens comme léger un instant et celui d'après j'imagine les pires choses que son père pourrait lui faire s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui… Je ne la connais pas mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir attendue toute ma vie. J'ai envie de la revoir et... Et… Est-ce que je deviens fou ? »

Clopin avait dit ses phrases assez vite et il marchait, faisant les cent pas devant son amie. Esméralda savait qu'il était tourmenté et qu'a ce moment, il disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans retenu. La jeune bohémienne avait écouté avec attention mais au fur et à mesure que son ami parlait, elle afficha un sourire de plus en plus grand. A la dernière phrase, elle ne put se retenir de rire. Elle ressue en retour un regard perplexe de Clopin.

« -Viens là… Murmura-t-elle en attirant le jeune homme près d'elle sur le banc.

-Esmé, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- J'ai une révélation à te faire… Tu a des sentiments pour cette jeune demoiselle. »

Le roi des gitans ouvrit grand la bouche, étonné par cette tournure des événements puis après avoir réfléchit, tout lui parut évident. Il ferma sa bouche et se mit à rougir. Esméralda, attendrit par ce spectacle, l'attira près d'elle et lui offrit une étreinte.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientot !**


End file.
